The Will of Fire
by Garden of Sinners
Summary: Song fan fiction that I made because I wanted to. Not the best summary but oh well what can you do.


_**Story Name: The Will of Fire**_  
_**Number of Words: 1280**_

* * *

Looking up at the stage as the crew workers go their task of setting up all the necessary equipment for the night's concert. Watching them with his blood red eyes he absorbed the scene before him before turning to look at the manager of The Will of Fire. Seeing her absorbed talking on one of the many phones he knows that she carries around almost religiously, he heads to his luxury five star hotel. As he uses the key card he was provided to unlock the door to his room he swiftly moved towards the bed collapsing on it with without consciously realizing it he drifted into the land of dreams.

Later that afternoon he was awoken due to the irritation of someone banging at his door. As he grumpily walked towards the door ignoring the feel of the blood red wool rug that covered the floor he swiftly opened the door ready to yell at whoever had awoken him from his slumber but came up short when he saw the eyes of his manager and fellow band members. "Uzumaki-san you're late, we've been waiting for you for the last ten minutes now hurry up and get changed we need to get to the concert ASAP." Grudgingly he obliged the manager as he barely managed a grunt to invite them in he left towards the bedroom to get changed. After 10 minutes he returned to the living room with a new set of clothes which could only be described as "punk-ish" and his guitar in hand. It was a known fact among the band mates and manager that Naruto did not give two shits about what other people thought of him though the manager Kuzumi-san had tried multiple times to get him to wear something more befitting of what she thought someone of his job should be wearing he constantly refused her request.

"So shall we get going now? We don't want to be late" Naruto asked though it sounded more like a statement then a question. They rushed down to the limousine which was patiently awaiting them, they quickly entered and told the driver to get a move on. Naruto looked around the limousine apathetically as he saw his fellow band mates staring at him blankly. Knowing there would be no conversation between them he decided that there would be no point anyways. They say one of the first symptoms of there being something wrong is when someone starts talking to themselves although the rest of the public didn't need to know the fact that Naruto's band mates where nothing more then closes of himself using a henge to change their appearance.

Looking towards the sole female of the band she caught his gaze and titled her head in understanding that it would be her that would have to sing as the lead. Looking down at the list he was just handed he read the list of songs and thought with a bit of a huff that tonight was going to be a bit of a drag.

Upon reaching the location of the concert he could already see the long line of people queuing up to get and his band mates slipped through the back entrance with no one the wiser. Naruto quietly leaned up against the wall thinking back to how he had managed to find himself in Jump city before he was rudely interrupted by the manager Kuzumi as she prodded him back into awareness and told him it was time to get on the stage.

As he neared the stage he could feel the anticipation that was in the air the sound of people screaming in the background as they waited for the band to appear, and appear they did using a variety of smoke machines and fluorescent lighting they managed to shock the crowd with their dramatic appearance. As Hinata the dark blue haired female lead singer walked up to the microphone and asked if they were ready. Which caused a sudden increase in the amount of noise. Looking back at the group she nodded as the synthesizer started to play the crowd hushed and the drummer started to drum the vocalist nodded and as the beat started to pick up she started to sing.

(Listen to Lisa Miskovsky - Still Alive - watch?v=_1xyCOE8fNQ)

_I have changed_  
_I have changed_  
_Just like you_  
_Just like you_

_For how long?_  
_For how long_  
_Must I wait?_  
_I know there's something wrong_

As she started to sing various people in the crowd began to sway in tune with the beat as it continued to pick up. Slowly raising their hands to the air to wave with a few even dancing in the little space they were afforded. Just looking at them blankly Naruto initiated the plan he and his clones had come up with a few days earlier, so at his signal Hinata added some chakra to her vocal cords to make it as if she had the voice of an angel who had descended from heaven causing the swaying to pick up in speed as more and more started to sway along with them.

Y_our concrete heart isn't beating_  
_And you've tried to_  
_Make it come alive_

_No shadows_  
_Just red lights_  
_Now I'm here to rescue you, oh oh..._

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I cannot apologize, no oh oh_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I cannot apologize, no oh oh_

_So silent_  
_No violence_  
_But inside my head_  
_So loud and clear_

_You're screaming_  
_You're screaming_  
_Covered up with a smile I've learned to fear_

_Just sunshine_  
_And blue sky_  
_Is this all we get for living here?_

_Come fire_  
_Come fire_  
_Let it burn and love come racing through_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I cannot apologize, no oh oh_

_I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I cannot apologize, no oh oh_

_I've learned to lose_  
_I've learned to win_  
_I've turned my face against the wind_

_I will move fast_  
_I will move slow_  
_Take me where I have to go_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I cannot apologize, no oh oh_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I cannot apologize, no oh oh_

As the song came to a gentle end the crowd stopped their swaying and all was still for a second before a wave of applause leaped from the throats of those that came to listen to the band. Naruto upon seeing this cracked the first smile since coming to Jump City, he looked to the sky and said softly yet seemed to carry throughout the whole stadium "I love you... Now and forever". Blood started to leak through his lips as he started to fall towards the ground losing consciousness just before his face hit the ground and knew nothing more.

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for reading my little one-shot I don't think I'll ever continue this though as I just simply felt like writing this for the sake of writing this. I know it's not really good but my goal is if just one person likes it even if ten thousand others hate it that will make me happy and that's all I was looking for to simply make someone like it and hopefully inspire them to write their own fan fiction :)_**

**_Again thank you for reading it, it's greatly appreciated._**


End file.
